Unexpected Proposals
by His Baby Love
Summary: This is set right after the final battle. Who has a secret relationship? Short one-shot.


A/N: Hey everyone! This story takes place right after the final battle. I just got an urge to write this so I did. It's pretty funny and cute but it starts off pretty sad. It's a Ginny/Malfoy fic so if you don't like it, don't read it. Or, if you don't like it and read it anyway, go ahead and flame me too. Beer and a bonfire sound good to me right now...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters!!

P.S.-This is yet another repost of my work.

Ginny Weasley looked around the silent battle-field that held so much violence and hatred only moments before. There wasn't much that she could see, however, because pearly tears blurred her vision and she could almost literally feel her heart breaking in her chest. Everything happened so fast and unexpectedly that it was hard to believe that it had begun, much less that it was over. The wizarding world that held so much fear for the past eighteen years was finally free from the terror and peril that had captivated their hearts for far too long.

She reached into her robes and touched the amulet that hung around her neck. She was instantly transported to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. She walked quietly towards the kitchen, not expecting to see anyone waiting there; she had her heart trained to expect the worst so that she wouldn't be devastated if things ended badly. No person, much less a seventeen-year-old witch, should have to do this but she was prepared. As she got closer to the door, however, she heard familiar whispers and bolted into the room.

She nearly fell to the floor in relief but was caught by a pair of strong arms. As soon as she steadied herself she turned around to face Draco Malfoy. She had never seen him so disheveled but she didn't care; she had been trying to get him to ditch his gel look for over a year anyway. She smiled through her tears and said, "Are you ready to do this? The war is over and we _did_ survive…"

Draco whispered (over Ron's sputtering questions, of course), "I guess I am. I've only been waiting for this moment for a year and a half, after all." Then, to everyone's surprise, he lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. When they broke apart, she smiled up at him and held him tight.

When he started to kneel down, she asked what he was doing. He held her tiny hand in both of his and started on a speech that neither would forget for the rest of their lives.

"Ginny, you truly are a ray of sunshine during a storm. You alone can make me smile and cower in fear. Before I met you, my life was miserable. If it wasn't for you, I would most definitely be laying on that battlefield dead. You have always said that I am your knight in shining armor when, in reality, you are _my_ knight, you are _my_ saving grace; you are _my _perfect angel from the heavens above. Ginny, I have done many bad things in my life but I cannot fathom that I have done anything good enough to deserve a place as your friend, much less anything good enough to ferret my way into your heart (at this, everyone laughed). You are the reason that I fought for the light today. Ginevra Nicole Weasley, will you be my wife?"

Ginny stood in front of Draco with an expression of pure shock on her face. She loved Draco and she knew that he loved her but she hadn't been expecting him to propose to her at all, much less right after the final war and in front of her _entire_ family to boot. As she stared at him in shock he pulled a small box out of his pocket. When he opened it, she knew her answer immediately; it was her mother's engagement ring. She looked at her parents and they both nodded; he had obviously asked for their blessings and received it.

Right before she could answer, however, Ron decided to open his big mouth and exclaim, "Of course she'll marry you, you stupid ferret!" While everyone laughed, Draco said "Thank you, Ron, for confessing your undying love for me, but I was asking your sister." He put the ring on her finger, stood, and said, "Well, Ginevra, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

She smiled and said, "As long as you're not using me to get to my dunderhead of a brother, I will be honored to marry you." Everyone clapped and the twins jumped around screaming, "We're getting a new pet ferret! We're getting a new pet ferret!" while Draco and Ginny kissed for what will definitely _not_ be the last time.

A/N: Hey everyone! This is a one-shot but if I get enough reviews I just might write a prequel and/or a sequel. I hope that everyone likes it and I will appreciate reviews! HogwartsHellion


End file.
